how it all began
by Thewolvesaremyfamily
Summary: my first ever fanfic please leave a comment: rumbelle- from the deal at the castle to the cursed being set. Disclaimer I do not own once upon a time or any of its characters.
1. the deal

Chapter 1: the deal

"My price is...her" Rumpelstiltskin says with a giggle escaping from his mouth

The room gasped in shock but Lord Maurice stood in front of his daughter protecting her from the evil magic of Rumpelstiltskin the dark one.

"LEAVE" lord Maurice demanded while pointing at the door.

Rumpelstiltskin turned around heading towards the door then out of no where a small but strong voice spoke.

"NO wait" a person who was hiding behind Lord Maurice came out of the shadows it was belle.

"I will go with you" belle said with her head held high in bravery.

"I forbid it" said belles betrothed Gaston finally speaks up.

At the same time lord Maurice could only say "belle"

"No one decides my fait but me...I shall go" belle said as she turned to her father and Gaston then back to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Its forever dearie" he said with a serious but playful tone

"My friends my family they will all live"

"You have my word"

Belle looked at the floor than back up to Rumpelstiltskin and said "then you have mine...I will go with you...forever".

Rumpelstiltskin said "deal" in a high pitched voice then followed with an evil laugh.

"Belle...belle you can't do this" said the lord Maurice staring deep into his daughters eyes.

"You can't go with this beast" he said as he looked at Rumpelstiltskin as he said beast and then returned to belle's eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin put his hand on his chest and opened his mouth thinking `like I've never heard that before'.

Belle put her hand on her father's chest and said "father, Gaston...It has been decided". She stared deeply into her fathers eyes while Rumpelstiltskin walked a few steps behind her. She could start to feel his breath on her neck he got that close.

"You know she is right" Rumpelstiltskin said while pointing at belle.

"The deal is struck...owwww congrats on your little war" he said following with a giggle.

Everyone in the room froze as Rumpelstiltskin put his right hand on the back of belles golden dress and walked away. Belle was almost in tears she new that she would never see her father again or anyone else for that matter. She new that she would be with Rumpelstiltskin for as long as she lived, but there was one thing she new, she new that what she had just done in there sacrificing her life made her a hero and because of that she held her head up high and walk away.


	2. the castle and the cup

Chapter 2: the castle and the cup

Rumpelstiltskin and belle walked out of the castle, belle's father was at the window wondering how he could get belle back but there was no way. The deal had been made with the dark one the most feared sorcerer in all the realms. You would have to have something pretty special to take your deal back.

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin walked down the castle steps.

"Hold my hands" Rumpelstiltskin said in a serious voice.

Belle looked at him wondering what was going through his mind then he answered.

"We can rather use magic to get to the dark castle or you can walk which one ...I would suggest magic dearie".

Belle took his hand not knowing what was going to happen next. She took one last glance at the window to see her fathers face one last time then she gave Rumpelstiltskin her hand.

Out of no where purple smoke started to engulf them and within a second she was in the snow.

"Where are we" she shouted.

He would not answer he just walked to the top of the snowy hill.

She followed him and when she reached the top she new exactly where she was. She was on one of the mountains that had surrounded the dark castle. There we legends that it ran with lava leading down to the castle but it was not true.

"It's beautiful" belle spoke out loud

"Yes...I suppose it is" he said while staring at belle

"We walk the rest of the way"

Belle did not mind she enjoyed the view and she did not know when the next time she would be coming out of the dark castle. He might trap her inside forever. The dark castle looked like a palace covered in snow and surrounded by the most beautiful mountains.

The walk to the castle was quiet and no one talked.

All of a sudden a mountain lion was in front of belle and Rumpelstiltskin. He kept on walking but belle was scared.

The mountain lion running towards them belle started to say "Rumpelstiltskin...Rumpelstiltskin what do we do".

"Nothing" he said

"But it will kill us" her face in terror like she thought she was going to die

Rumpelstiltskin continued to walk but what happened next was the last thing that would have ever run through belles mind.

The mountain lion jumped belle ducked in fear it was going to eat her then all of a sudden it was at the side of Rumpelstiltskin walking with him and Rumpelstiltskin was stroking the mountain lion.

"Why do you do that...it could bite your hand off" belle said still shaking

"Why would it do that?"

"Because..." belle didn't finish her sentence she thought that Rumpelstiltskin must have just been an animal person even the wild once.

Rumpelstiltskin and belle continued to walk towards the dark castle with the creature. When they got to the entrance the lion went back into the hills while the two of them went into the castle.

The doors opened with out a touch. Belle was astonished she thought that the dark castle would be covered in chains and would be dark but actually it was quite pleasant.

While they were walking through the grand hall belle said "where are you taking me".

"Let's just call it your room".

Belle was a bit curious of where she would be staying.

They went down to the dungeon and in an angrily voice belle said "my room".

"Well it sounds a lot nicer than dungeon" followed by a evil laugh

Belle yelled as he shut the door she kept on saying "hey you can't just leave me down here...Hello...hello".

Rumpelstiltskin let her out eventually but she was still angry. As she brought him tea he told her everything that she had to do as his caretaker.

"You will serve me my meals...and you will clean the dark castle"

"I understand"

While belle was pouring tea he gave her more orders "you will dust my collection and launder my clothing"

"Yes"

"You will fetch me fresh straw as I am spinning at the wheel"

Nodding her head three times then she said "got it"

Belle was finished pouring tea but Rumpelstiltskin gave her an order that shock her.

"Owww and you will skin the children I hunt...for their pelts"

Belle was so shocked that she had dropped the tea cup she had in her and could barely breathe.

"That one was a quip...not serious".

Belle sighed and said "right" as she went to pick the cup up.

"Owww... I'm ...ah ...so sorry... its... it is chipped ...you...you can hardly see it "

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her and he new that she was scared because she was fussing over a chipped cup.

"Well it's just a cup" he said

Belle smiled and Rumpelstiltskin noticed that is the first time she smiles while he was in her presence.

Belle got back up and put the chipped cup on a silver tray were the rest of the tea set was. Rumpelstiltskin however couldn't stop staring at her wondering why she would come with him willingly.


	3. love or freedom

Chapter 3 love or freedom

Belle had been at the castle for a couple of months now and her attitude towards Rumpelstiltskin is changing she even gave him a nickname: rumple. He wasn't a big fan of it but he let her call him that.

Rumple was spinning by the wheel making gold as he did everyday but today would be different. Belle was in the grand hall with him but she was up a ladder on the far side of the room. Belle was always curious of why he spun so much and today was the day she was going to ask him.

She was staring over at Rumple when she said "why do you spin so much...I mean you have spun more straw into gold then you could ever spin".

"The wheel helps me to forget".

"Forget what?" he paused at her question and stopped spinning.

"Well... I guess it worked" he said along with a giggle that he could not remember why he started spinning.

Belle laughed while she was still at the top of the ladder. Rumple walked over wondering why she would laugh with him and what was she doing at the top of the ladder.

"What are you doing" he said with a curious tone.

Belle was tugging on the curtains. "Opening these it's almost spring we should let some light in".

Belle was tugging on the curtains harder and harder the she said "what did you do nail them down" she said with a grin on her face as she looked at rumple but he had a straight face and said "yes".

She tucked 1 more time then she fell from the ladder landing into rumples arms. The two staring at each other for a couple of moments before belle spoke "thank you". Rumple couldn't take his eyes of belle and neither could she. Eventually he put her down and said "no matter".

They were both trying to act casual around each other be neither could.

Rumple started to walk away the bell said "ill put the curtains back up".

"Uh...ahh...there's no need ill get use to it".

Belle continued to smile but all rumple could do was stare at his arms. His arms had just been wrapped around belle their eyes met hers.

When belle was finished opening all the curtains in the grand hall she joined rumple at the table that was placed at the centre of the room. They both walked around to the left side of the table and rumple was holding some tea.

They both end up sitting on the table next to each other and belle starts to talk.

"Why did you want me here"?

"Place was fillfie".

"I think you were lonely...I mean any man would be lonely".

"Well I'm not a man".

There were a couple of moments of silence and belle spoke again.

"Well I've had a couple of months to look around and err upstairs there's...there's ah clothing small clothing as if for a child".

Rumples face went from happy to sad when belle mentioned that a child but she continued.

"Was it yours or was there a son".

There were a couple of moments of silence and rumple spoke for the first time on this subject.

"There was...there was a son...I lost him...as I did his mother".

"Erm...I'm sorry".

The two sat in silence for a moment before belle spoke.

"So you were a man once an ordinary man...if I'm never going to get to know another person in my whole life cant I at least get to know you".

"Perhaps...perhaps you want to learn the monsters weaknesses".

"You're not a monster you think you are uglier than you are that why you cover up off of the mirrors up isn't it hmmm".

Belle thought she has the answer to the mirrors but that was only the beginning. Belle and rumple stared at each other for a moment then a loud knock can from the door rumple went to she who had just wreck his and belles moment.

Sir Gaston belles betrothed was at the door saying "I am sir Gaston and you beast, have taken..."

Sir Gaston could not finish his sentence because rumple had turned him into a red rose. He picked up the rose and hid it behind his back as he made his way to the grand hall where belle was.

The doors opened and Belle asked "who was that" in a gentle voice

Still hiding the rose behind his back he said "just an old woman selling flowers".

He bowed and presented her with the rose and said "if you'll have it".

Belle took the rose and curtsied while saying "while thank you" at the same time.

Rumple was happy because he had made her smile. She smelled the rose and walked over to the class cupboard to get something to put it in on her way she also got some scissors. When she got a vase for the rose she came back to the table while talking to rumple. But this time he started to convocation.

"You had a life belle before this friends family...what made you chose to come here with me?"

"Heroism, sacrifice you know their aren't many opportunities for women in this land to show what they can do to save the world to be heroes so when you arrived that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave i figured do the brave thing and bravery would follow".

By the end belle had cut the end off the rose and had put it in a vase and put it in the middle of the table.

"Is it everything you hoped" rumple said.

"Well err I did want to see the world (belle coughed) that part didn't really work out but ahh I did manage to save my village". Belle sat back on the table in front of him.

"And what about your erm betrothed?"

"It was an arranged marriage ...honestly I never really cared much for Gaston...you know to me love is love is layered, love is a mystery to be uncovered...I could never really truly give my heart to someone as superficial as he".

Rumples heart was racing could he really care about belle. Rumple and belle could only look then belle spoke quickly.

"But erm you were going to tell me about your son".

"I'll tell you what...ill make you a deal go to town and fetch me some straw...when you return I'll share my story".

"Town...you trust me to come back".

"Owww no I expect I'll never see you again".

After belle went through the castles doors she had a hard decision to make but it was a long journey so she had time to think about her choices. She could go back to her father and Gaston but lose rumple who she has just noticed she has feelings for or go back to rumple and see where that takes her also see if his feelings for are mutual.

Belle was half a mile away from the town so she has to make her decision quick but what happened next she could not expect. A black carriage carrying a queen stopped at the side of belle. Belle could see the good in everyone but in this woman she could only see darkness.

The queen said "who are you running from master or lover?"

Belle did not answer but the queen guessed she said "owww master and lover".

Belle tried to get rid of her by saying "I might take a rest you go on".

"So if I'm right you love your employer...but you're leaving him".

"I might love him I mean I could but something evil has taken route in him".

"Sounds like a curse to me...but don't fret all curses can be broken...a kiss born of true love will do it".

Belle stared at her wondering could this woman be right.

"oww no my child I would never suggest a young women to kiss a man who held her captive what kind of message is that...besides if he loves you he would of let you go and if he doesn't love you then the kiss wont even work".

"He did let me go".

"Yes but no kiss happened".

"A kiss a kiss is enough...he will be a man again".

"An ordinary man".

Belle smiled as she new what she had to do. She went to the town and got rumple his straw the she went back to the dark castle by the time she came back the stars were out but rumple was not at his wheel as usual he was in the tower that faced the entrance. As soon as he saw belle he went to his spinning wheel acting like he had been there all day but what he did not know was that belle saw him staring at her in the tower. It made her laugh that he cares for her but never admits it.

Belle walked into the castle and took off her green cloak and dangled it over a chair. Rumple said "owww back so soon...just in time I'm nearly out of straw".

"Come on your happy that I'm back".

"I'm not unhappy".

Belle walked to the other side of the spinning wheel to sit next to rumple. She took the straw off him and said "you promised me a story".

"Did I?"

"Tell me about your son ".

"I lost him there nothing more to tell really".

Their eyes connecting in each others they are in the own little world.

"And since then you have loved no one and no one has loved you".

Rumple moved his head closer to belle and whispered "why did you come back".

"I wasn't going to ...then something changed my mind".

Belle and rumples lips became one belle was praying that true loves kiss was enough to break the curse. When she leaned away she saw the change happening. Rumpelstiltskin the dark one was becoming rumple the man that bell fell in love with. Rumple could feel the change and didn't know what was happening until belle said "kiss me again its working".

"What's happening".

"Any curse can be broken".

Rumple couldn't believe what belle had just tried to do. He jumped out of his seat so fast his chair tipped over and returning to his former cursed self instead of the man belle had just saw saying "who told you that, who knows that".

"I-i-i dunno she, she a" belle couldn't get her words out.

"She".

Rumple walked towards the mirror and removed the sheet that covered it and said "you evil soul...this was you, you turned her against me, you think you can make me weak you think you can defeat me".

"Who are you talking to?"

"The queen your friend the queen...How did she get to you".

Belle shook her head confused at why he thinks she is working for some queen but at least now she knows why rumple covers all the mirrors. Other people could see through them and spy.

"The queen?"

"I new this was a trick I new you could never care for me...owww yeah your working for her or is this all you is this you being the hero killing the beast ".

"It's working".

"SHUT UP".

"This means its true love".

"SHUT THE HELL UP".

"Why won't you believe me?"

"BECAUSE NO ONE NO ONE COULD EVER EVER LOVE ME".

Rumple through her into the dungeon and she fell on her knees with tears in her eyes. She stayed on the floor sobbing her heart out into her hands. She could here rumple smashing and breaking everything in the grand hall. Belle was thinking `rumple please believe me I love you and I know that you love me, what have I done if I didn't kiss him we would still be upstairs talking about his son. I do not regret it though now he knows how I feel.

After ten minuets of crying belle heard nothing but silence she couldn't hear rumple anymore. She could hear a man coming down the stairs it was rumple he came into the dungeon and put his back to her.

Rumple opened the door but could not look into her eyes because he would want to kiss her he would need to kiss her.

Belle said "so what are you going to do to me".

"Go".

"Go?"

"I don't want you anymore dearie".

Belle stood up from the floor and headed towards the door she stopped at the door thinking `I'm not going without a fight". She turned around and headed for rumple she stood in front of him so close that she could feel his warm on her skin.

Belle said "you are freeing yourself...you could of had happiness if you just believe that someone could want you...but you couldn't take the chance".

"That's a lie".

"You're a coward Rumpelstiltskin and no matter how thick you make your skin that doesn't change".

"Im not a coward dearie its quit simple...my power means more to me than you".

Belles heart is breaking she knows that he loves her but he is turning her away because he is scared and at the small time rumples heart is shattering to.

"NO, no it doesn't...you just don't think I can love you...now you've made your choice...and your going to regret it...forever...and all you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup".

Belle's eyes filling up in tears as she is standing in front of him and then she walks out of the door. Rumple closes his eyes for a brief second wishing that he could hold her and kiss her without losing his powers.

As belle was heading through the grand hall she saw everything smashed but one thing caught her eye the chipped cup and the rose were next to each other in the middle of the table. She pick up the cup and kissed the chip she new that rumple was watching her and he thought `that should be me she is kissing not the cup'. Belle put the chipped cup on and table and took the rose. Then out of the door she went and she never came back.

Rumple walked up to the table and picked up the cup placing it to his lips this is all he had left of belle. By a swift of his hand everything was fixed and put back where it belonged but the cup always stayed with him. Rumple tried to get back to normal making deals but he could not stop thinking about belle. Two months after she left the queen came to rumple unexpectedly. Rumple was spinning at the wheel but even know he was still up set about belle.

The doors opened "flimsy locks "said Regina giggling "I have a deal to discuss...a certain mermaid".

"Im not dealing today".

"Are you angry with me? What is it this time"?

"Your little deception failed...you'll never be more powerful than me...you can keep on trying dearie but you're never gonna beat me".

"Owww...is this about that girl I met on the side of the road hmmm...what was her name Margie, Verna" she said with a laugh.

"Belle".

"Right...well I can assure you I had nothing to do with that tragedy".

"What tragedy".

" you don't know hmmm well...after she got home her fiancée had gone missing...and after her stay her...her association with you no one would want her of course. Her father shunned her cut her off shut her out".

"So she needs a home".

"He was cruel to her he locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with surges and flames after a while she threw her off the tower...she died".

Rumples heart breaking as he finds out the news.

"You're lying".

"Am I".

"Were done".

"Fine I have other calls to make".

Rumple walks towards the door and opened it with a flick of his hand to tell Regina to get out. Regina slides her hand on the table as she is walking towards the door then when she is stood face to face with rumple she said " place is looking dusty rumple you should get a new girl".

Rumple got the chipped cup and placed it against his lips again. He thought `owww my belle what have I done if I did not through you out you would still be alive owww my belle my belle I love you". Rumple couldn't stop crying It broke his heart to know that belle suffered so much that she took her own life.


	4. unleashed

Chapter 4 unleashed

Belle has been dead for a year but what rumple didn't know was that Regina had her locked away in her dungeon waiting to use her to get to rumple. Rumple still remembered everything about belle her face her blue eyes her laugh even the way that she stood up to him and no one else did. He remembered that day he held her in his arms and the day they kissed.

Over the last year rumple dedicated himself more to finding his son he had lost belle and did not want to lose his son as well. The year of belle's death hit rumple hard he did not go out of the castle he didn't spin or make any deals he just sat at the table with the chipped cup in his hand and on occasions he held it to his mouth. He had done that a lot since belle left. He put his lips where she put hers it was a constant reminder that he was still human that he was not a monster.

There was an unexpected visitor on that day it was Regina as she grabbed a cup of tea she said "you look on the edge rumple I hope your feeling okay".

"Why would you care"?

"Well I ... Your right I don't but I need you to make something for me".

"Some think that will take everyone's happiness away I presume".

"How did you know"?

"you interference at Snow white and prince Charmin's wedding is all over the kingdom dearie and I new you don't have the power to make such a thing so I new eventually you would come to me".

"Well can you make such a thing?"

"Of course for the right price".

"Yes yes get to the point what do you want?"

"I don't know".

"What?"

"Well that's new I don't know what I want from you...what about you just owe me a favour".

"What kind of favour?"

"Don't know yet"

Regina new that making a deal with Rumpelstiltskin was tricky but making one that she didn't even know what she was sacrificing scared Regina. The only comfort that she has is that rumple will be able to take everyone's happiness away except hers also the fact that she had belle locked up in her dungeon also made the deal easier. She turned away from rumple then walk up to the window (he had kept the curtains down since belle had left it made the room brighter but not as bright as she made it) and turned and said "DEAL you make me the curse and I will owe you".

Rumple smiled along with an evil giggle that had not escaped his mouth since belle was around. A few moments later Regina spotted the chipped cup in his hands and she just stared. She was a curious witch. When rumple saw that she was eyeing his cup he moved it out of vision. Regina asked "tell me rumple what's so special about the cup".

"You wouldn't understand".

Regina looked at him and remembered this is the day she told rumple that belle died she smiled and said one word "belle". Rumple turned straight away to face the witch but he let his anger take the better off him and he jumped out of his chair and walked towards Regina.

"Don't you dare say her name...you are not worthy to say her name".

"Owww that's rights it's her anniversary...well I'm sorry I know you cared for her". Regina thought happily that he was still in love with her belle is still a valuable chest piece.

"Yes I did ". He said with a sadden voice "I will have your curse ready as soon as possible".

"The sooner the better and I truly am sorry" she said with an evil grin

"Just go Regina" rumple swung the doors open with a flick of his hand

Regina walked towards the door. She new what rumple was going through she had lost Daniel her true love and that is why she wanted the curse so that she could get revenge on snow white. She missed Daniel with every ounce of her being but she new that it was not the same as rumple. Belle was still alive and even though he thinks she's dead he did not see her die. Unlike Regina, her mother killed Daniel because he was a stable boy and she was their as her mother crushed his heart into dust. Regina got into her carriage and went back to her kingdom.

When she arrived at her kingdom she went to see belle and only said a few words "looks like your true love is going to be responsible for everyone's misery".

"What do you mean"?

"He is making a curse that will take everyone's loved once away".

"You evil witch your doing this to him...your the one that is making him evil".

The evil queen could only smile and laugh she thought to herself `the young girl is so in love that she didn't see the evil their before'.

Rumple began to work on the curse he new that it would take them to a land without magic a land where his son had been that was the only bright side of the curse being reunited with his son.

It took six months for the curse to be made and in that time rumple tried to get back to the way things were before belle came. The day Regina came to pick up the potion she was very impatient. She walked through the castle doors and when she saw rumple sitting by the spinning wheel the first thing she said was "it's about time".

"Do you want the curse to take happiness or take our souls"?

"I don't care as long as I win" with an evil tone".

"I warn you dearie their are some things you need to know about this curse important things".

"Like what".

"The curse will transport us all to a new land a land...a land where there is no magic".

"I can live with no magic, what else?"

"You will have to sacrifice this land for the next".

"Okay and..."

"You must put the heart of the thing you love the most into the potion when you are ready to use it".

"I thought you said these were important...now give it to me".

"As you wish". Rumple handed her the glass bottle that had the curse contained within it.

Regina left and for the rest of the day rumple was at his wheel spinning trying to forget what he did to belle. The moon was high in the sky and he could sense that someone wanted to make a deal he also felt a fairy at the same place and he was trying to get revenge on them for giving his son the magic bean that took him away. Rumple arrived at the scene and saw a fairy god mother talking to a certain `Cinderella'. Rumple raised his hand a shot the fairy with a fire ball. He walked over to Cinderella and picked up the wand that the fairy had dropped.

Rumple asked the girl "do you know what this is?"

"Magic".

"Yes dearie and what deal do you want?"

"Deal what do you mean?"

"Well I'm Rumpelstiltskin and I don't give something and not get anything back in return".

"What do you want I'll do anything just get me out of here".

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and from her ripped clothes she wore a beautiful blue dress.

Rumple said with a smile "no get off to the ball...remember I will return to tell you what I want".

Cinderella nodded her head.

Rumpelstiltskin returned to the dark castle and was in a bad mood he was helping people find their true love when his had been killed. He wanted to stop and hunt everyone who was involved in belle's death to be hunted down and killed. He knew he would get his revenge soon enough but he also knew that he had to follow this path to get where he wants to be when the curse strikes.

However in the queens castle belle was worrying more than ever she knew that the curse would strike soon and if she didn't escape and tell Rumpelstiltskin that she was alive it could go from bad to worse. Belle still had the rose and because of its magic it did not die. Everyday she would hold the rose and say "rumple I'm alive please find me...rumple please...I love you". One time the queen had caught her and said "he won't come he thinks you dead remember and besides he never really cared about you".

"He loves me and I love him more than you can ever imagine".

"We shall see". She walked away laughing.

Back at the dark castle rumple was preparing to go to a wedding Cinderella's wedding in fact. Of course he was not invited but he went there to tell Cinderella what the price is. He turned up after the wedding as Cinderella was dancing and told her that he wants her fist born. She was not pregnant yet but rumple could see it in the future and it was soon.

As she was pregnant she told her prince what the price was so he and prince charming arranged a plan to trap Rumpelstiltskin. The dwarfs made an iron cage under prince Charmin's palace the only thing they need to do was get Rumpelstiltskin in it. They devised a plan that if Rumpelstiltskin signed a new contract with a certain kind of feather he would be frozen for a short amount of time.

Its one month before Cinderella is due and the message has been sent to Rumpelstiltskin asking for another deal. Cinderella told him that she thinks she is having twins and she wants to give the other one away for Rumpelstiltskin to make her dying crops (food) grow. He signed the contract and was frozen for a short amount of time to put him in an iron cage then they would transport him to the cage under the palace.

Snow white was worried about the queen's curse so she and charming went to go see him.

"Tell me about the curse" snow demanded

"For a price".

"What?"

"The name of your unborn child".

Charming shouted "ABSOLUTALY NOT".

Then snow shouted "DEAL now tell us".

"The queen has created a powerful curse that will take us all to a place where their are no more happy endings our loved ones will be stripped from us and we wont remember anything".

"What can we do"? Snow said

Rumpelstiltskin tried to put his hand on snows stomach but charming sliced his hand with a knife when he got to close. The Rumpelstiltskin said "nothing but that thing growing inside your belly get it to safety and on its twenty-eighth birthday it will return and save us all and the finally battle will begin". Rumpelstiltskin started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Were going" charming said by grabbing snows hand.

"Hey, hey you promised me her name I want her name".

"It's a boy" charming said loudly.

Looking at snow he said "missy, missy you know I'm right...what's her name?"

"Emma her name is Emma" then snow and charming walked away.

That night the queen Regina managed to get to Rumpelstiltskin cell

"Well how the mighty have fallen" she said.

"What do you want"?

"The curse didn't work I want to know why"?

"Did you do everything I told you to do"?

"I did everything".

"What about the heart".

"I sacrificed my most noblest of horses".

"A horse this curse will be the one to end all curses and you chose a horses heart".

"Well what will suffices tell me"?

"For the right price".

"What do you want".

"In this new land I want to be comfortable"

"Fine you'll own an estate"

"I'm not finished yet...also if I ever come to you for anything you must do as I say as long as I say please". Rumpelstiltskin laughed

"You do know if this works you won't remember any of this".

"No harm in trying".

Regina walked away and one week later she unleashed the curse but what she wasn't expecting on was that the baby Emma was born on the same day and prince charming managed to get his daughter to safety by placing her into a magical wardrobe.

Rumpelstiltskin's plan had worked. He had been captured so that he could tell the royals all about their daughter and he manipulated Regina into hating everyone enough that she would go to him for help and that the curse would lead to his son. The only part of the plan was having true love. Belle. Hopefully in this new land he would find his son and all would be forgiven also he can regain a little piece of his heart that was once lost.

The end

Please leave a comment


End file.
